Drache ohne Schuppen
by Miji Kanasa
Summary: Alles ist gut als Ron endlich wieder aus den Ferien nach Hogwarts kommt, doch der Krieg zeigt seine Spuren und eine bedrückende Stille legt sich über das Schloss.  Mal was neues XP: Draco/Ron.


Also...meine zweite Harry Potter ff...wobei ich nicht sicher bin ob es so klug ist mehrere Geschichten parallel laufen zu haben als Anfänger...aber ich dachte: Gut, jetzt hab ich den Anfang schon hier dann kann ich ihn eigentlich auch gleich bemekern lassen Xp.  
>Es ist ein Pairing das mir neu ist und eigentlich auch nicht mein Fall aber es entstand für eine Freundin und daher finde ich das es nur fair wäre es euch zu zeigen damit ihr wisst was für ein Mensch ich bin XD.<p>

Nur noch eine Drachenherzfaser

Es ist kalt draußen und die letzten Schüler kehren aus den Ferien zurück zur Schule.  
>Die großen und kleinen Zauberer drängen aus dem roten Hogwartsexpress in freudiger Erwartung auf ihre geliebte Zauberschule den auch wenn der Unterricht manchmal etwas streng ist so sind sich die Schüler der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei doch einige, das diese Schule ihnen sehr am Herzen liegt.<br>Auch ein gewisser rot Haariger Fünftklässler macht sich schnell auf den Weg vom Bahnhof zu dem Steinernen Schloss.

Freudig leuchten seine blauen Augen als Ron über die steinerne Eingangsschwelle tritt da er weiß das seine beiden besten Freunde in der großen Halle auf ihn warten. Harry war diese Ferien nicht mit zu ihm in den Fuchsbau gekommen, er hatte gesagt er wolle in Hogwarts bleiben und lernen, was ihm weder Ron noch Hermine geglaubt hatten.  
>Ein lächeln stiehlt sich auf die Lippen des Weasly Sprosses als er daran denkt wie Hermine ganze zehn Minuten lang stumm da gestanden und ihren grünaugigen Freund ungläubig angestarrt hatte.<br>Ron hatte nicht minder überrascht ausgesehen und gleich auf höchst unkonventionelle Art und Weise angefangen Harry zu bequatschen ob er krank wäre und nicht lieber mit ihm im Fuchsbau Quidditch spielen wollte. Natürlich konnte Hermine es nicht zulassen das der rothaarige den schwarzhaarigen vom Lernen abhielt, vor allem wenn dieser das freiwillig tun wollte.

Und nach einiger Diskussion hatte Hermine es dann geschafft Ron davon zu überzeugen das sein bester Freund Liebeskummer hatte. Frauen haben ein Radar für sowas, auch die Lesewütige, Brünette, hatte das sehnsüchtige Funkeln in den grüne Augen und das ständige seufzten und auf dem Stuhl herum rutschen im Unterricht bemerkt.  
>Doch wer sein heimlicher Schwarm war, darüber konnten die beiden Freunde sich nicht einigen.<p>

Aber genug der Erinnerungen !  
>Nun ist er wieder hier, in der Schule die für sie alle eine zweite Heimat geworden ist.<br>Es ist nun schon ihr fünftes Jahr und man kann wirklich nicht sagen das ihre Schulzeit langweilig gewesen wäre.  
>Viele Abenteuer, die sie meist ihrem inoffiziellen schwarzhaarigen Anführer zu verdanken hatten.<br>Aber auch ganz normale Schultage,soweit man die in Hogwarts normal nennen konnte...und Teenager Probleme, haben sie zusammen durchgestanden.

"RON !", glücklich rufend springt jemand auf ihn zu, umarmt ihn fest und hüllt sein Gesicht in braune Locken. Glücklich schließt er seine Arme um das kleinere Mädchen. "Hey Mine."  
>Er atmet tief ein und der Vertraute Duft von Büchern, Haselnüssen und etwas Marzipan durchdringt ihn. Glücklich wieder da zu sein und seine Freunde wieder um sich zu haben drückt er seine Wange gegen die seiner besten Freundin ehe er eine zweite vertraute Stimme hört.<p>

"Hermine pass auf du erstickst ihn noch," lachend nähert sich Harry, "was denkst du wie er dann seinen Abschluss schaffen soll ?"

"Harry !", eine freundschaftliche Umarmung folgte nun auch seinerseits.  
>Harry hatte sich nicht verändert...in all den Jahren die sie nun schon befreundet waren ist er immer der selbe geblieben.<p>

Seine Haare standen noch immer wild in alle Richtungen ab allerdings stand ihm das,obwohl Hermine schon oft Ansätze gemacht hatte in denen sie versuchte Harry verschiedene Haarmittel an zudrehen die er immer freundlich ablehnte.  
>Seine grünen Augen waren noch immer unglaublich intensiv, trotz der runden Brille die auf seiner Nase saß.<br>Ron könnte auch nicht sagen das er viel gewachen war seit er ihn kennt.  
>Als er ihn im Hogwartsexpress das erste mal traf war Harry nur ein Stück kleiner gewesen als er, allerdings war Ron in den letzten fünf Jahren reichlich gewachsen und überragte seinen besten Freund nun schon um einen Kopf.<br>Allerdings war Harry nicht stecken geblieben in seinem Aussehen, sein Gesicht war kantiger und männlicher geworden, seine Wagenknochen waren ausgeprägter und seine Schultern breiter.  
>Doch trotzdem wirkte er sehr jung und weich...Ron würde nie auf den Gedanken kommen aber Harry war schön, nicht sehr groß, schmal mit großen runden Augen langen Wimpern weichen Haaren und einem immer freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck konnte man ihn wirklich nicht anders beschreiben.<p>

Aber zurück zu den drei Freunden.  
>Während Ron einfach lächelnd neben seinen Freunden her gelaufen war, haben sich Harry und Hermine langsam zur großen Halle vor gekämpft.<p>

"...und ich habe natürlich gesagt das er die Alraunenwurzel erst zerkleinern muss aber er hört ja nicht zu...", da Hermine ein paar Tage früher zurück kam hatte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Harry Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu geben und lies sich nun lang und breit darüber aus wie hoffnungslos das war, Harry hatte sie nie darum gebeten aber Hermine meinte trotzdem er hätte sich mehr Mühe geben sollen wenn sie ihm schon hilft..

"Mine," seufzte der Schwarzhaarige entnervt.

natürlich hatte Ron seinen Spaß daran zu hören was seinem besten Freund alles misslungen und passiert war, doch wehe er lachte den dann belehrte Hermine ihn: "Fang bloß nicht an zu lachen Ronald du weißt genau das du es nicht besser kannst." Bei solchen Vorträgen beschränkten sich die beiden Jungs also auf ein kurzes Augenrollen und braves nicken, "...natürlich Mine."

Hermine Jean Granger...sie war allgemein bekannt als das intelligente Mitglied des goldenen Trios. Sie steckte ihre Nase gerne überall rein ist neugierig, vorlaut, ein Lehrerliebling und stur.  
>Allerdings kannten die beiden Jungs sie besser.<br>Hermine war eine wirklich gute Freundin, sie war immer für die beiden da hilfsbereit, clever, erfinderisch, mutig und vor allem liebevoll kannten die beiden Jungs sie.  
>Hermine war in den letzten Jahren ebenfalls erwachsener Geworden.<br>Sie hatte eine wirklich schöne Figur nicht überragend aber schöner als der Durchschnitt ihre langen gold-braunen Locken vielen ihr bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens und ihre braunen Augen sahen klug offen und freundlich in die Welt.  
>Ron hatte am am Ende seiner anfänglichen Abneigung ihr gegenüber eine kleine Schwärmerei für sie gehabt , das war allerdings verflogen, wann und wieso wusste er nicht, sie war immer hübscher und offener geworden aber es war eben wie es war.<p>

Beim Gryffindortisch angekommen lässt sich Ron glücklich lächelnd nieder.  
>Gegenüber von ihm setzt sich , seufzender Weise sein bester Freund während sich neben diesem die ,sich noch immer beklagende, Hermine nieder lässt.<p>

Harrys Blick wanderte sofort zum Slytherin Tisch. Denn, nicht das er es vermisste aber heute hatte er sich noch keinen einzigen bissigen Kommentar von Malfoy anhören müssen.

Als er nun zum Tisch der Schlangen sah entgegnete ihm nicht nur betretenes Schweigen sondern auch gewaltige Verwunderung, als er bemerkt das das Oberhaupt der Schlangen fehlt.

"Ron, Mine...seht euch das mal an Malfoy ist nicht da..."

Hermine verstummt sofort und wendet den Blick gleich in besagte Richtung.

"Du hast Recht... das ist seltsam...er legt zwar gerne einen Auftritt hin aber zu spät kommt er trotzdem nie, das liegt unter seiner Würde..."

Hermine runzelt die Stirn und verfällt in tiefes Schweigen.

Auch Ron sieht in die Richtung.

"Ach was bestimmt hat er sich bloß was angeknackst als er auf seiner Schleimspur ausgerutscht ist..."

Grummelnd wendet der Rothaarige seinen Blick wieder den Lehrertisch zu, denn ihn interessierte mehr wieso noch kein Essen auf dem Tisch erschienen war.  
>Der Hunger eines Ron Weasly kann nicht nur ihm sondern auch den Menschen in seiner Umgebung erheblichen Schaden zufügen.<p>

Harry erwiderte seine Aussage mit einem belustigten Schnauben und kassierte dafür Hermines Ellenbogen in seinen Rippen.

"Au.."

Leise fingen die beiden an zu streiten während Ron, nicht halb so desinteressiert wie er getan hatte, über Malfoys fehlen nachdachte.

Die große Halle war erfüllt von Gelächter und der Vorfreude auf das übliche Hogwarts Mahl. Die Schüler tauschten sich über die Ferien aus und beschweren sich über die Schule auch wen diese noch nicht einmal wieder begonnen hatte und sie sie ja eigentlich alle liebten.

Die Banner der vier Häuser schweben über den vier Tischen und die verzauberte Decke spiegelte den wundervollen klaren Himmel von draußen wieder. Und auch diesmal hatte Hermine ein Opfer gefunden dem sie erklären konnte wie die verzauberte Decke funktionierte.

Ein räuspern hallte durch den großen Raum.

Die sanfte und allen vertraute Stimme ihren Direktors hallte durch die Steinernen Räumlichkeiten.

Anstatt die Rede wie immer mit einigem sinnvollen Unsinn zu beginnen und zu beenden, hob er die Stimme.

"Liebe Schüler"

Nicht nur Ron hatte seinen Blick interessiert gehoben sondern auch Hermine und Harry musterten den sonst doch recht ausgelassenen Mann nachdenklich.

~Sonnst macht er doch auch nicht so einen Aufwand, was ist ?~

Verwirrende Gedankengänge und die ersten Gerüchte beherrschten die Schülerschaft bevor Dumbledore die Rede auch nur in Gang gebracht hatte.

Doch die leisen Gespräche und Diskussionsrunden lösten sich sofort in Luft auf als Dumbledore abermals zum sprechen ansetzte.

"Leider muss ich ihnen schon am Anfang dieses Schulabschnittes eine traurige Nachricht überbringen," das goldene Trio konnte es kaum fassen als sie ihren Schulleiter bitter seufzen hörten. "zwar verlangen die Kriegsähnlichen Zustände vieles von uns ab doch...".

Es fühlte sich an wie ein kalter Wind als plötzliche Stille durch die Halle fegte.  
>Keiner der Schüler war sich sicher ob er wirklich hören wollte was vorgefallen war, in wie weit konnte sie der Krieg schon betreffen ? Natürlich war es beängstigend zu wissen das die Todesser schon in der Winkelgasse, Chaos verbreiteten und einige Mitbürger verschwunden waren...aber hier in Hogwarts waren sie doch sicher.<br>Man hörte keinen Mucks und alle Schüler atmeten wie aus einem Mund.  
>Die Augen nicht von ihrem Schulleiter abwenden könnend.<br>Nicht sicher ob der Lang bärtige wütend oder schockiert oder beides war, durchbrach weder ein Schüler noch ein Lehrer das Schweigen.  
>Auch von hinten durchbohrten ihn seine Kollegen mit fragenden Blicken.<p>

Als Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen beginnt ist seine Stimme zwar ruhig aber angespannt: "Ich befürchte ihnen mitteilen zu müssen das ... ihr Mitschüler Draco Malfoy in den Ferien verschieden ist," wieder eine kurze Pause, "als Andenken an ihn überreichte uns sein Vater dies.", mit zittrigen Fingern hielt er den zerbrochenen Zauberstab Draco Malfoys in die Höhe.

Ich weiß ein sehr plötzliches Ende und eine sehr kurze Geschichte aber es ist eine Einleitung und ich hoffe das sich ein paar Reviewer her verirren.

Meine liebste Intention:  
>Musik<br>Vielleicht kennt ihr ein Lied mit viel Emotion ? Ich höre beim schreiben immer gern Musik und ich weiß das sich je nach Lied auch die Geschichte ändert...also schreibt mir doch von welchem Lied die Geschichte eurer Meinung nach geprägt werden soll.

Übrigens heißt das Kapitel so weil Dracos Stab nur noch on dem Drachenherzfaserkern zusammen gehalten wird. Und ich weiß das Draco keinen Drachenherzfaserkern hatte aber ich finde das einfach viel passender,wer das absolut inakzeptabel findet der kann mir das ja sagen.


End file.
